Susan's Side
by Narnia Miss
Summary: This is an alternate Caspian story witha twist. It shows mostly what Susan is thinking, and her battles. Miraz has captured the four pevencies, and is holding them in his castle.
1. History Lesson

"I know, my king. but there is nothing we can do!" Doctor Cornelious watched the young

man before him pace across the room. Prince Caspian was worried about his friends,

the four children who had come from another world into his own to rescue him

from his evil Uncle Miraz, a Telmarine. Now it was the ancient Kings and Queens that needed his help.

The four Pevencie children had come into Narnia before, 1300 years ago Narnian time. In our world,

not even a year had gone by. Narnian time is different than hours. The childen had gone out on a hunting trip,

or rather Peter and Edmund had gone, while Susan and Lucy had gone berry picking.

Caspian had ordered two gaurds with the Queens, and two with the Kings. Two Centuars had gone with Peter

and Edmund, while a white tiger and a mountain lion had gone with Susan and Lucy. Caspian hadn't thought

Miraz would ever get this close to thier camp, for his uncle was afraid of all the Narnians. Especially Aslan,

the great Lion. Alsan was the great lion who had come over the western sea, and he was to be expected any day now.

Aslan was not always around, he had many places to go to, to make sure everything was right.

After the Pevencies had gone, Caspian had begun a letter to Miraz, stating what was to happen in a few day's time,

for he planned on doing single combat with his uncle. They he had heard the terrible news, not an hour later.

Miraz had captured the royal kings and Queens, and he was going to kill them unless Caspian and his army surrendured.

Caspian knew Miraz would do it, too. Miraz had murdered his father, and had takenthe throne, as well as raise Caspian as his own

son, to heir the throne when Miraz died. Miraz had only chosen Caspian to reign after he died, becuase his own wife could not

bear a child. So he chose his own family rather than anyone else, and began training him how to fight, and such. Caspian hadn't known

how evil his uncle really was until His professor, Drornelious had told him so, as well as all the old stories about Narnia, and

the past Kings and Queens, and the old Narnians. This was done in secret though, for Miraz had banned any talk about the Old Narnians,

and any talk about the creatures. One night, his professor had awoken him, and had hustled him out of the castle, for he had to flee for his life.

His aunt had given birth to a son that very night, and Miraz now had no reason to keep Caspian as his heir, or alive. So Caspian rode away that

night, fleeing for his life. Before he had left, the doctor had given him Queen Susan's horn; and he was only to blow it in his greatest need,

for legend was that it would bring help once blown. As Caspian had been riding, a fierce storm blew up, and a large branch had hit Caspian in the head,

knocking him out. When he came to, he was in a den or sorts with a badger, and two dwarves. They had heard him fall outside thier home, and had brought

him in out of the storm. Soon after, he was introduced to other talking animals, who had hidden in the forrest. Soon Caspian had an army together, and

so began a war between Caspain and Miraz. The war had not been in Caspian's favor, and there were soon many wounded in his army. They were low on food, and

surrounded by Miraz's army. So Caspian blew the horn, and the children were called back into Narnia.

They had arrived saftley, and began working on a plan. But they were still low on food, so as I have said before, the kings went to hunt, and the Queens went

berry picking. But they had been ambushed, and surprised.


	2. Captured

Susan dropped a juicy berry into her mouth. "These are delicious!"

Lucy laughed, and agreed. "We'll have to bring back basketfulls!" The two of them

were on thier knees, picking the most berries they could. It was nice to get outside for once, for they

had been inside Aslan's How for days now. Susan only wished they could find a stream to bathe in, for she felt like she

hadn't washed in a week. She stood up, and brushed her dress free of leaves. Her dress she truly loved, as well as her cloak.

She wished that people dressed like this back in England! A yellow sash of yellow circled her waist, and yellow trim followed around

her neck. Her dress was a deep forrest green, and her cloak was a rich red. Lucy's was similiar, except her dress was a light blue, and her

cloak a summery yellow. "We should probably get back." Susan remarked to Lucy. Lucy sighed and pleaded, "Oh, can't we just stay for

a tiny bit more?" Jurin stretched, and slowly got up. "Your sister is right, my Queen, it is best we get back now." Lucy looked at the large

mountain lion and sighed again. "Okay." The two girls began to put the baskets together, and Muna remarked, "Those are going to be

heavy! You might have to take some berries out." The white tiger had a hard time keeping a straight face as the youngest queen

struggled to lift the heavy basket. Her face bunched together as she grunted. Susan laughed, and took the basket from her younger sister.

She set it down, and began to scoop out handfulls of berries. Soon Lucy was able to lift the basket herself, and yet the basket was full

enough of berries so that it was a good amount. Juin suddenlly stood very still, and sniffed the air. Muna did the same, and a deep

growl was heard in the back of her throat. "We've got company." The two large cats immediatly circled the Queens, keeping them in the

middle so they would be safe. The girls set down thier baskets, and Susan quickly strung an arrow on her bow. Lucy pulled out her

dagger from her belt. They waited quietly, listening. Suddenly, out from the trees burst 10 men on horses. Telmarines. They were in

battle armour, and they had thier swords out as they came charging at them.

Muna growled, and crouched to the ground, ready to pounce. Through the craziness, Susan could hear a man shouting,

"Kill the animals, but take the woman prisoner! Do not harm them!" Susan let her arrow fly, and she felt momentary satisfaction

as a man fell from his horse. She fitted another, and another as fast as she could. Meanwhile Lucy stood ready, while Muna stood

in front of her. Muna protected Lucy, while Jurin stood in front of Susan. The big cats

then lept on the men, pulling them down, and killing them. 4 men were now down, 6 to go.

In the back of his mind, Jurin heard Susan screaming in anger as he swiped at a man who was trying

to swipe at him with a sword. He clawed the man, and turned quickly to Susan. Susan was on the ground, fighting off a man

on her. The man was laughing, and he slapped her in the face. Susan punched him back, but it did no good, for the man

wrestled her onto her stomach, and he began to tie her up. Susan kicked at the man with all her might. He has surprised her,

while she had been fighting with one man, he had come up behind her, and tackled her to the ground. Her bow and arrows had been

knocked away, and she was helpless against such a strong man. Jurn saw the man laughing, and he was

furious. It was a deadly furious. He lept onto the man's back, biting and hissing. The man desperatly grabbed for his sword, but

it had been knocked away, and he couldn't reach it. Jurin knocked the man on the side of the head with one blow, and the man

was unconcious. He turned to Susan, and began gnawing carefully on her ropes. Before he could get through all of them, Susan

let out a yell, and Jurin felt a burning pain in his back. He groaned, and fell to the ground while wispering, "My Queen, only Aslan

can save you. I have failed." And Susan saw his eyes glaze over. She felt tears sting her eyes, and a fury came over her, as she saw

a telmarine stand over her, he sword still in Jurin's back. He sneered, and took out his sword. He sheathed it, and grabbed her arm

and hauled her up. The battle was over, she could see whisps of Muna's white hair on the grass, and she saw the tiger laying still.

Lucy was in the grasp of a large telmarine, and she watched her sister kick the man, only to be boxed in the ears. "What do you want with us?" Asked Susan. The Telmarines looked at her, but none answered. What seemed to be the leader

stepped forward, and motioned towards the horses. Susan was swung up onto one of them in front of the leader. Her hands were still

tied behind her back, and her arms ached. She saw Lucy being swung up in front of the mammoth telmarine, and she could see her

sister was close to crying. She wondered what they were going to do with them. As the horses started moving, Susan looked behind her.

The two cats had died trying to protect them. It was something she would never forget.


	3. Fight!

They hadn't had much luck finding any game, that was for sure. All they had caught was two rabbits and a gopher. They were of course not

talking animals, there was a big difference. Talking animals can be cleary identified by theier expressive faces. They are twice as big as non-talking

animals.

"My King, perhaps we should head back to Aslan's How," said Drinean. The muscular centaur shifted his hooves on the grass, looking around.

Peter agreed. "You are right,though I do wish we had found more animals to hunt."

"Come on, Peter. Caspian's most likely waiting to have a go at beating you with his sword!" Said Edmund.

Peter laughed. "Not likely. He has yet to show me his swordsmanship." Edmund disagreed. "Well, he's shown me, and he's good!"

Thier light banter was inturruped by a voice they didn't recodnize. " Drop yoour swords. You are surrounded, and we don't want to kill you. You

centaurs, we'll kill you if you make one wrong move. You're nothing. Just a monster, a mutant." They all swung toward the voice, all inwardly groaning

that they had not watched or listened, or had been more careful. Peter and Edmund swung thier horses around, then coming to a stop when they saw the Telmarines.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Edmund. The men didn't answer, they just came closer. Drinean and Talcar both stood still, yet cautious.

" My King, we must fight. Stay behind us." Whispered Talcar. Peter saw no other choice, and nodded. At his go-ahead, the two centaurs charged forward with a yell,

and Peter and Edmund were right behind them. With one huge slash of his sword, one telmarine was down. Drinean swung again, and another fell. The same went for

Talcar; two were down when he swung at a third. Peter and Edmund were doing thier own fighting; Peter slashed back and forth with a Telmarine, while Edmund did the same.

Suddenly, Peter realized that they were being driven backwards, against a large rock. If they were stuck against the rock, everything would be over.

Talcar pulled his sword up, but couldn't get it across the telmarine's sword. He knew he was dead before it hit him.

Drinean saw his brother tumble to the ground, and he felt his heart tear. He knew if he didn't surrender, he too would die.

Peter had also seen his loyal gaurd fall, and he didn't want the other to die. "We surrender!! We surrender!" He yelled, bringing all to a halt.

"Drop your weapons." They did as he asked, and the Telmarines circled them. They were all breathing heavy; it had been a tough fight.

They were soon tied tightly, and led away on their own horses. Drinean was tied even tighter, and had a chain around his neck, and shackles on

his hooves. It was humiliating, and it just showed how the telmarines viewed the Narnians.


	4. The Plan

It had been Pattertwig who had informed him of the Pevencie's capure.

Pattertwig had been up in some tall trees looking for nuts. He had seen the Telmarines lying in

ambush around the great Queens, but he was too far away from Aslan's How to save them in time. He could only

watch horrified as he saw first Muna killed, then Jurin. He saw the Queens being taken captive, and being tied and led away.

You must know that squrrels hardly ever get angry, especially talking squrrels. But Pattertwig grew more angry than he had

ever before. He had seen the telmarine on top of Susan, and he felt as though she had been defiled. How dare they touch the Queen

in that manner! He saw little Lucy being grabbed by the Telmarine, and Pattertwig chattered furociously. Then they rode off, leaving two

dead cats, and a furious squrrel in thier wake. He had run to Caspian, chattering the news, and it was only a matter of time before

they found out the same had happened to Peter and Edmund.

"I know, but there just has to be someting we can do!! Exclaimed Caspian, looking at Dr. Cornelious.

"Maybe...'' Cornelious shook his head, and stopped. "What? What??" Caspian insisted.

Dr. Cornelious looked at Caspian quietly. "We storm his castle."

Caspian paused in his pacing, his face pale. He swallowed. "It can be done. In this case, it may be the

best thing to be done." He walked to the cave's opening, looking at the sky.

"If only Aslan were here." Cornelious put his hand on Caspian's shoulder. " My King, it is your time to act. We

must get the ancient kings and Queens back before harm comes to them." Caspian turned to his friend. Doctor,

get a parchment ready. Let this be put into my chronicles. We are going to rescue the four kings and queens, Peter,

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy from the clutches of my Uncle Miraz."


	5. Miraz

Peter knew what kind of situation they were in, and he didn't like it. Not only were they probably going to die, but Peter worried about Caspian, too. The young king still had much to learn about being a king, and about being in a war.

Susan struggled against the chains that held her. The chains were so tight, her wrists were bleeding. _Telmarines!_ She thought. They are barbarians She struggled to stand up, but it was useless. She wondered were Lucy was, she wished they had kept them together. She could not erase the terrified look on her younger sister's face when they separated them. Lucy was only 10. Caspian had to rescue them, he just _HAD_ to!!

Lucy bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. She was a queen, she couldn't cry! She was also chained, and in a dirty of a cell as Susan was. It was a stone tower, it seemed. As they had ridden up to the castle, Susan knew this must be where Miraz lived. It was a cold, dark castle. It was no where near the beauty of Cair Paravel, the great castle they had resided in 1300 years ago. Light and beauty had surrounded it, as well as joy. Everything was right back then. Lucy shoulders shook as she cried. Just thinking of the old times in Narnia brought back such memories…Lucy felt as though her heart were breaking. "Aslan, oh Aslan. Help me! Help me to have the strength I once felt long ago. Help renew it within me." Lucy turned her eyes upward, pleading.

Then that wave came upon her. The wave of kindness, love, strength, and the presence that Aslan was with her. Every time she felt it, she felt as though she were burying her head deep into Aslan's mane, and he was breathing upon her. From the top of her head, to the tip of her toes, she felt strength surging through her. Lucy opened her mouth as laughter bubbled out of her. Joy! Love! Lucy no longer felt like she was in a prison cell, she felt as if she were in a glorious field, running with Aslan! These were the moments that she would cherish forever. She truly did love Aslan.


	6. Kings And Queens

Edmund scowled as his stomach made a fierce growl.

Peter gave a smile as his stomach growled not two minutes later. "I don't think they're going to give us any food." Peter said, sighing.

"They'd better! We're kings of Narnia!" Edmund protested. He knew though that the Telmarines did not care who they were. They just wanted them for bargaining chips. A noise at the door locking them in brought their attention around. They watched as the door slowly opened, and a large, muscular man stepped in. They had see Miraz before; yet he looked different this close up. He had chain mail on, and one could tell at first glance that in was a very good set of armor. There was not a speck of dirt on it, everything about Miraz was meticulous. Dark wavy hair combed carefully from his face, dark piercing eyes met theirs. Peter held his gaze; he would not let this Telmarine think he was weak, even in chains. "You will die unless my fool of a nephew gives up and surrenders." His voice held a trace of Spanish descent.

"I hope he does not. Even if that does mean we die." Edmund answered for Peter. Peter nodded his agreement, making Miraz's face turn even harder, and colder than before. "Well than, if you are so off-hand about it, I'll kill your lovely sisters first." "Queens of Narnia indeed." Miraz spat out, sneering. Peter's eyes blazed. "Do not touch them. Would you crush your own honor by harming royal Queens?" Edmund piped in, "If you have any honor, that is."

Edmund's comment struck a cord. Miraz growled, "Of course I have honor! More than either of you dimwits have." With that, Miraz swung around, and the door shut with a thud. "What will he do to them?" Edmund whispered. Peter didn't answer.

Caspian was ready. They were just waiting for darkness to fall before they started for Miraz's castle. Their army was behind them, and every eye was on Caspian for his word to go. "My king, perhaps I may be of assistance!"

A shrill voice broke into Caspian's thoughts, and he looked down. It was the brave mouse, Reepicheep. A plume of red stuck out from a gold band circling one ear, and one paw was rested on the hilt of a small sword. It was more like a dagger, but just as sharp.

"Of course, Reepicheep. Come up on my horse, you may ride on my shoulder if you wish." Reepicheep bowed, and with nimble legs, he climbed up the horses' legs, and was soon sitting on Caspian's shoulder. "Your Majesty gives me a great honor! I shall fight more fiercely than I ever have before, for the great kings and Queens' lives are at stake!"


	7. Drinean

Susan was startled when her door opened. A small wiry man came in, and by his clothes he seemed to be a royal lord. "I am Lord Sopespian. You are to come with me. Guard." He motioned towards her chains, and a guard stepped forward, and replaced her chains with a strong rope. Her wrists tied in front of her, she was led out of the room. She was led down a narrow staircase, and she had a hard time keeping her balance because the stairs were slippery with mud, and grime. They finally reached a large courtyard, where she saw something that frightened her. A large centaur was tied to a tall wooden post. His hands were tied to the post, while his hooves were locked in chains. She was brought in front of him, and she gasped when she saw his face. It was swollen, and bloody. Bruises covered his face. He saw Susan, and tried to bow, but his neck was forced back by the chain. "Your Majesty." He whispered. Susan's eyes filled up with tears despite her effort to stop them. "Oh, Drinean." Susan said. "This is what we think of these "talking animals. Mutants more likely. They are nothing." Said Miraz, walking over to Susan. She refused to look him in the eye as she dried her tears. "You Telmarines are barbaric. You don't understand the Narnian race at all. You don't even try. You are an unjust ruler who does not care about his subjects, and you kill anyone you want." "Are you quite done yet? Good. Now we can get on with my little show." Miraz said, motioning towards the centaur. An enormous man walked out from the crowd of Telmarines, carrying a whip. Susan gasped in anger. "How dare you!" The man uncoiled the whip, and laughed. "Just doing my job, girl." He swung the whip around his head, laughing at her expression, then brought the whip down. He walked around Drinean, whipping all sides of him. Susan yelled, and punched the man holding her ropes. She started forward, knocking the man with the whip to the ground.

Caspian nodded to Doctor Cornelious. Now was the time. He held his torch high, yelling, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!!" and they surged forward. The cry of the gryphons were heard as they soared ahead, carrying a dwarf in their claws. The dwarves had arrows on their bows, and they were ready to release them. Reepicheep held steady on Caspian's shoulder as he raced ahead on his horse.

Susan placed herself in front of Drinean, not knowing what else to do. She could not let them do this to him. It was terrible. Miraz laughed. "You have more courage than I thought you were. But you're still just a girl. And you have nothing to fend us off with." Miraz started forward, reaching out to slap her. "You're wrong there. You have us to fend off." Miraz and everyone swung around. Caspian stood there, alone. His whole army was within the castle, freeing Peter and the rest, while yet others surrounded the castle. They clearly outnumbered Miraz's army. Miraz's mouth swung open, but only for a moment. He drew out his sword, and reached for Susan. Susan backed away, to be swept into Drinean's arms. Several mice scampered from the tall post that had bound the centaur. Ropes lay on the ground that had been tied to his hands. His feet were still chained, but his hands and arms weren't. He held Susan in his arms, and for the few moments that Miraz had been surprised, Caspian had his sword now to Miraz's back. "You move, and you are dead, uncle."


	8. Jesus

Drinean smiled as he watched the four laugh as they ate a celebration feast. Caspian was rightfully on the throne, now, and Alsan had come. His wounds were healing, and he was alive, thanks to Queen Susan. He hadn't expected her to act the way she did at all. She was the quietest of them all, the motherly one. He hadn't seen a mother, he had seen a warrioress. He hoped they would stay for a long time.

Susan looked at her brothers and sister, and Caspian. She smiled. Aslan had used her in a great way. She knew what she had done would be legendary, yet she knew it was not her who had done it, but Alsan. Peter saw her expression and asked, "What is it, Susan?"

"I'm just so…happy." She leaned towards Peter and whispered, "But I'm sad too. We won't be coming back, you know." Peter nodded, his face downcast. "Yes, I know. I think even before Aslan told us. I just knew. I shall be sad to leave, though." Susan nodded.

"But we'll never see Aslan again!" Peter shook his head. "We may not see him again, but I know He's there. I mean, you know how we go to church in our own world?" Susan nodded. "Well, I think it has to do with something like that."

"What do you mean?" "Well.. think what Aslan's trying to tell us when he says that he has another name in our world, well, I think I know what it is." Susan stared at him. "What?" Peter struggled for a moment to speak. When he did, he looked up and had tears in his eyes. "Jesus. It's Him. I know because when I asked Him into my heart last summer, it felt like Alsan. I mean, I got that same feeling inside of me, that feels so good. That freshness, and love." Susan nodded, understanding. "Yes, like when he breathes on us." Peter nodded. Susan looked somewhat troubled. "But, I've never…asked Him into my heart. Does it really feel the same?" "Yes, it does. For me it did, anyway."

"Well, since we know him here, that doesn't mean we have to know Him there, does it? I don't have to ask him into my heart in our world, do I?"

"Yes, you do, Su. Then He'll always be with you!" Peter said, smiling.

"I don't know what I'll do. I don't think I need to."

Said Susan, turning away. Peter felt his heart drop. Susan needed to accept Him as her savior. He prayed that her heart would be opened towards Him.

As you well know, later on in "The Last Battle," Peter mentions to King Tirian that Susan was "No longer a friend to Narnia," and that she said that is was all just a silly game they had been playing. The books never say if Lucy, Peter, and Edmund accepted Jesus into their hearts, but I think they did some time in their life.

It still tears at my heart each time I read about Susan pushing away Narnia and Aslan. I always find myself hoping that she did in the end, maybe when her family died in the railway accident(last Battle) that she was broken enough to beg Jesus' forgivness, and ask Him into her heart.


End file.
